Arigatou
by Bhion-san
Summary: Sequel A Week by Lacie Helra-chan Natsu side Tanpa kolaborasi dan sudah mendapat izin publish. Semenjak Natsu bercerai dengan Lucy dan wanita yang pernah mengisi kehidupannya menikah dengan Gray, entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia tak bisa melupakan wanita itu dan ke dua anaknya. Meski mereka bukan lagi miliknya, rasa cinta itu tetap ada. NaLu inside. BEWARE ANGST! RnR maybe ?
1. Chapter 1

Terkadang pagi tidak begitu secerah biasanya. Begitu pula yang dirasakan oleh seorang pria yang sedari tadi menyiksa dirinya dengan menatap layar laptop dan sibuk mengurusi pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan yang seharusnya sudah selesai itu berulang kali ia revisi. Meski ia tahu tak ada lagi kesalahan yang ia perbuat, tapi ia masih saja memaksakan diri untuk memeriksa pekerjaan itu.

**Tok Tok Tok!**

"Masuk" Balasnya singkat. Seorang wanita lanjut usia masuk kedalam kamar itu sambil membawa nampan berisi segelas susu coklat dan 2_slice_ roti panggang.

"Natsu, makanlah dulu, sudah sejak pagi hingga malam ini kau tidak makan, Ibu takut kau akan sakit." Orang yang bernama Natsu itu hanya menoleh dan memperhatikan isi nampan yang telah diletakan disebelah laptopnya.

"Aku kenyang bu, jujur." Ucapnya dengan malas. Ia kemudian meraih beberapa lembar kertas pekerjaan dan membacanya dengan saksama dan kemudian pandangannya teralihkan lagi kelayar laptopnya.

"Natsu, Ibu tahu perasaanmu. Tapi jika kau memaksakan diri seperti ini sama saja kau membunuh dirimu secara perlahan." Natsu menghentikan aktivitasnya kemudian memandangi Ibunya yang memang benar sudah terlampau khawatir padanya.

"Iya aku mengerti Ibu. Tapi aku melakukan ini demi Ibu, Wendy, dan ayah. Semenjak ayah meninggal setahun lalu, akulah yang akan berkerja sampai Wendy mampu mengurus perusahaan ayah. Dan juga..."

"Untuk menebus kesalahanmu? Natsu, ini yang kau pilih, kau tak perlu menebus apapun." Kini Natsu tersenyum.

"Justru untuk mendapatkan maaf mereka aku akan terus bekerja keras demi mereka."

Ibunya hanya menghela nafas panjang, kemudian membelai rambut anak lelakinya itu.

"Lakukanlah yang terbaik..." Setelah itu sang Ibu keluar dari kamar anaknya dan membiarkan ia bergelut dengan dunianya sendiri. Natsu menerawang jauh menatap langit malam yang di penuhi oleh bintang-bintang. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil membawa sebuah _handycam_.

"Malam ini penuh dengan bintang..." ujarnya memulai merekam langit malam yang indah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bhion-san present**

**ARIGATOU, Natsu Side.**

**A Sequel from **_**A week**_** written by Lacie Helra-Chan**

**Disclaimer by Bhion-san**

**All Credits are for Hiro Mashima and**

**Lacie Helra-Chan**

**Enjoy! RnR please?**

**XXXXXXX**

Sudah setahun sejak perceraian Lucy dan dirinya, ia memang hancur saat ia bercerai namun keadaan menjadi lebih baik setelahnya. Ia sempat berpacaran dengan Lisanna. Namun beberapa bulan berjalan, ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Ia masih mengingat mantan istrinya dan juga kedua anaknya. Hingga akhirnya Lisanna meninggalkannya dengan alasan pekerjaan dan kekuarang peduliannya terhadap dirinya. Natsu tak ambil pusing, ia malah bersyukur Lisanna meninggalkannya karena ia tak mau menyakiti siapapun lagi. Seluruh keluarganya telah menyemangatinya, namun rasanya ia semakin terpuruk karena memori manis akan dirinya dan Lucy selalu berputar dalam benaknya.

Suatu hari, Igneel Dragneel jatuh sakit dan ia sekarat. Semua urusan perusahaan ia berikan pada Natsu. Natsu yang semula ragu kemudian yakin akan apa yang telah ayahnya minta. Natsu menyanggupi. Tak berselang lama, Igneel meninggal. Sejak saat itu, Natsu selalu menyiksa diri dengan terus bekerja. Badannya kini sedikit lebih kurus dan ia kini memakai kacamata karena terlalu sering berada di depan layar komputer atau laptop. Ia melakukan itu untuk sebuah tujuan yang selalu ia pendam. Ia tak mau mengatakannya saat ini, namun ia selalu berharap, apa yang ia lakukan saat ini bisa menebus semua kesalahannya dimasa lalu. Natsu yang sekarang bukanlah Natsu yang dulu.

"Natsu-nii..." panggil seorang gadis belia dari depan pintu kamarnya. Rambut birunya yang indah tergerai lurus dan terkadang bergoyang mengikuti arah angin.

"Pagi, Wendy." Secara tiba-tiba pintu kamar kakaknya terbuka membuat dara cantik itu melonjak kaget.

"Ugh, seharusnya kakak tidak mengagetkanku! Apa kau mau sarapan?" tanya Wendy sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Umm... sarapan ya?" Natsu melirik alrojinya kemudian ia menepuk puncak kepala Wendy.

"Lain kali saja ya, aku sudah telat. _Ittekimasu!_"

Wendy melongo melihat aksi kakaknya. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang tergantung manis di tembok. Astaganagabonar! Ini masih pukul 07.30 pagi! Padahal kantor akan memulai semua aktivitasnya pukul 8 pagi! Apa yang salah dengan diri kakaknya. Wendy kemudian melirik kearah kamar kakaknya. Benar saja, susu coklat dan roti semalam tidak ia sentuh sedikit pun. Tidak setitikpun!

"Natsu-nii, cukup. Jangan siksa dirimu lagi..."

* * *

**Kediaman Fullbuster**

Sepasang mata karamel terbuka menatap indahnya pagi ini. Ia menerjap-nerjapkan kelopak matanya yang cantik itu kemudian bangun dan merilekskan ototnya sekali lagi.

"Hoaaamm..."

Kemudian pemilik mata karamel indah itu menuruni tangga dan disambut oleh teriakan kedua putrinya.

"MAMA!" Sorak Yuki dan Yuna secara bersamaan. Lucy tersenyum kemudian memeluk kedua anaknya itu.

"Ohayou..." sapanya manis. Sapaannya kemudian dibalas oleh kedua gadis kecil itu dengan riang. Setelah selesai memeluk kedua gadis kecilnya, Lucy beranjak menuju dapur. Ia meletakan _frypan_ dan beberapa sendok teh mentega diatasnya. Lalu ia menyalakan kompor, saat mentega itu setengah meleleh, ia kemudian memasukan kocokan telur yang telah ia persiapkan tadi.

"Mama, sarapan kali ini makan apa?"Ujar Yuki dengan penuh semangat. Lucy menolehkan pandangannya pada gadis berambut biru itu dengan senyuman manis.

"Omelet." Ujarnya. Tak mau kalah dengan saudara tirinya, Yuna kemudian menghampiri Lucy dan memeluk pinggang Ibu cantik itu.

"Mama, boleh Yuna bantu mama?" ujar Yuna dengan menatap penuh harap pada mamanya.

"Eh, jangan, nanti Yuna terluka kena cipratan mentega." Balas Lucy dengan mengelus puncak kepala gadis mungil yang sangat mirip dengannya.

"Tapi..." Belum sempat Yuna menyelesaikan kata-katanya Yuki datang menyerobot.

"Mama! Yuki mau tanya, Papa kemana?"

"Oh, Papa sudah berangkat tadi pagi. Karena masih ngantuk Mama tidur lagi." Balas Lucy pada Yuki. Yuna hanya diam. Manik karamel gelapnya menatap sedih mamanya.

"Ohayou!" sahutan khas anak lelaki terdengar dari arah pintu dapur. Lucy memandang anak itu dengan muka yang senang.

"Pagi Utsuka. Duduklah, sebentar lagi sarapan selesai. Yuki bangunkan Fuyu-nee ya." Yuki mengangguk senang dan kemudian bergegas kekamar kakak perempuannya.

"Ma..." Yuna memanggil Lucy. Kini Lucy menatap anaknya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Yuna kenapa? Kok nggak bersemangat gitu? Sakit ya?" Ujar Lucy dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak, tidak jadi." Utsuka memandang adiknya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Yuna, ini kan hari sabtu, nanti kau mau ikut kakak ke taman?" Ujar Utsuka yang kemudian dibalas oleh anggukan dari sang adik.

"Eh, mama boleh ikut?" tanya Lucy antusias pada kedua anaknya. Utsuka memandanginya lama, kemudian menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Kita ajak Yuki dan Fuyu sekalian, yah?"

"Tidak. Hanya aku dan Yuna saja yang pergi." Utsuka kemudian mengambil gelas yang telah terisi penuh oleh air putih kemudian meminumnya hingga setengah penuh. Setelah itu ia pergi menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

"Utsuka? Yuna tahu kenapa Utsuka-nii?" Pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas gelengan dari purtrinya yang manis itu.

**XXXXX**

**Utsuka P.O.V**

Aku merebahkan tubuhku sekali lagi diatas ranjang tempat tidurku. Aku meletakan lengan kananku menutupi kedua mataku. Sudah hampir setahun ini aku memiliki keluarga baru. Namun, rasanya susah sekali untuk beradaptasi. Yuki lebih sering mendekati Mama hingga terkadang Mama lupa pada Yuna yang notabene adalah anak kandungnya sendiri. Aku memang tak ambil pusing akan hal itu, karena aku memiliki sifat cuek. Namun saat aku lihat wajah adikku yang sedih, entah mengapa juga aku ingin sekali kembali pada lelaki brengsek itu.

Aku memutar tubuhku hingga miring kekanan, kumasukan tangan kananku yang tidak menjadi tumpuan kepalaku kebawah bantal. Kuambil sehelai foto. Kupandangi foto itu cukup lama.

Foto saat kelahiran Yuna. Mama menggendong Yuna yang masih bayi, aku duduk di dekat kaki Mama dan mengacungkan dua jariku membentuk huruf 'V', dan pria itu...

Tersenyum tulus memeluk kami semua dengan lengan atletisnya. Tanpa sadar aku menitikan air mataku. SIAL! Mengapa aku harus mengingat pria yang sudah menyia-nyiakan Mama dan kami semua?!

Sudahlah! Aku mengambil _headset_ kesayanganku, warnanya hitam dengan gambar bintang berwarna merah ditengahnya. Sebenarnya aku mengoleksi puluhan headset, namun yang satu inilah yang menjadi favoritku. Dan ini, juga hadiah ulang tahun dari pria brengsek itu.

"aku harus bisa beradaptasi..." bisikku sebelum aku tenggelam dalam lantunan lagu yang aku mainkan di MP3 _player_ku.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Utsuka..." panggil Lucy dari depan pintu kamar anak lelakinya. Diketuknya pintu kamar itu sekali lagi, hingga orang yang terpanggil muncul dihadapannya.

"Sarapan dulu."

"Ya" Utsuka hanya membalasnya singkat, kemudian berjalan menjauhi Lucy. Lucy mengikuti langkah anak lelakinya itu sebelum ia berbelok mendekati meja makan.

"Utsuka –nii curang! Katanya mau ngajak Yuna ke taman!" Utsuka kemudian duduk disamping adiknya.

"Iya, nanti setelah kau mandi, kau bau kambing! Hahaha!" Kini Utsuka sedang memainkan rambut adiknya dengan jahil hingga membuat adiknya merengek padanya untuk berhenti.

"Ah?" Lucy tertegun.

" Mama kenapa?" Tanya Fuyu dengan memasang muka heran pada Mamanya yang hampir menjatuhkan pring yang berisi sarapan untuk mereka.

"Ahaha... tidak, mama hanya melamun, maaf membuatmu khawatir." Ujar Lucy sambil menaruh sarapan dihadapan mereka.

"UTSUKA-NII! HENTIKAAANNN!" Jerit Yuna.

"AHAHAH! Iya iya. Ok, sarapan dulu baru kita ke taman, tos?" Ujar Utsuka dan dibalas dengan tos yang cukup keras dari adiknya. Utsuka kemudian memberikan _grin_ khas yang ia dapat dari ayahnya.

"Mengapa? Mengapa aku mengingat Natsu? Utsuka, bisakah, kau tak mengingatkanku pada pria kurangajar itu?" gumam Lucy dalam hati. Ia tahu bahwa Utsuka 100% mirip dengan mantan suaminya, namun mengapa? Mengapa ia harus terbayang wajah orang yang sangat ia benci saat ini? Mengapa ia selalu rindu padanya saat melihat Utsuka tersenyum, terlebih saat ia memberikan _grin_ itu. Itu semua milik Natsu yang tak mungkin Lucy bisa hilangkan. Karena, Utsuka dan Yuna memiliki bagian dari dirinya dan Natsu.

"Kami berangkat!" Ujar Utsuka dan Yuna secara bersamaan, Lucy hanya melambaikan tangannya pada kedua anak itu.

"YUKI IKUT!" Kemudian Yuki berlari menyusul kedua saudara tirinya itu dengan raut muka bahagia. Namun Utsuka muncul dihadapannya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Maaf Yukli, bukannya Nii-chan melarang, namun Yuna dan Utsuka-nii ada janji dengan orang lain, dan Yuki tidak boleh ikut."

"Eh? Tapi kenapa nii-chan?"

"Tidak, tidak apa, kalau begitu, maukah kau menjaga Mama untuk kami?" Utsuka kemudian tersenyum lembut memandang Yuki.

"OK, baiklah..." Yuki sedikit kecewa namun wajahnya kembali cerah saat Lucy membelai kepalanya.

Yuna yang berada dibelakang kakaknya mencengkram kuat lengan baju kakaknya.

"Kita berangkat, Yuna..." Yuna mengangguk kemudian menggandeng tangan kakaknya. Dari dalam rumah, Fuyu memperhatikan mereka bertiga. Matanya yang dingin mampu membaca apa yang seang terjadi.

"Kalian berbohong. Namun Mama kalian adalah Mama kami juga..."

**XXXXX**

**Di taman...**

"Mengapa kau terlihat sedih pagi ini?" Ujar Utsuka dengan menggoyangkan kakinya kedepan dan kebelakang karena bangku taman cukup tinggi, jadi kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah.

"Um..." Yuna tak mau bicara dan hanya memandang tanah yang ada dibawahnya.

"Ceritakan saja, aku akan mendengarkan, ingat, aku kakakmu."

"Aku... pagi tadi sebelum kakak bangun, Mama kan mau buat sarapan. Yuna bilang mau bantu, tapi Mama nggak ngebolehin, trus, belum selese ngomong, Yuki udah nyerobot, nanyain Papa Gray ada dimana..."

"Itu? Mengapa kau cengeng sekali sih?" Utsuka kini memandang adiknya yang masih memasang raut sedih.

"Bukan hanya itu... Kadang Mama selalu mendahulukan Yuki... padahal yang ada disamping Mama saat itu Yuna duluan..."

"Mungkin kau kurang cepat saja..."

"Tapi... Yuna disana duluan. Tapi... Mama duluin Yuki... kalau begini terus, Mama bakal nggak sayang Yuna lagi dong... Mama jadi berubah. Dulu waktu masih sama Papa, Papa bilang kita boleh melakukan apapun yang kita inginkan asal tidak berbahaya... sekarang, ini nggak boleh, itu nggak boleh. Yuna jadi kangen Papa... hiks... "

"Kau kurang beradaptasi saja, nanti juga bakalan biasa..." Utsuka memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong _Hoddie_ abu-abu tanpa lengan yang ia pakai, menutupi kaos merah polos yang sangat cocok dengan dirinya. Sedangkan Yuna, memakai _dress_ tanpa lengan berwarna pink, dan rambutnya tergerai lurus tertiup angin.

"Yuna kangen Papa..." ujarnya. Utsuka kini membelai kepala adiknya yang mulai menangis itu.

"Sekarang Utsuka-nii tanya, Yuna sekarang sayang Mama atau Papa Natsu?" Yuna kini menolehkan pandangannya pada kakaknya itu.

"Yuna..." Utsuka memandang adiknya lebih dalam, Yuna kemudian menunduk menatap tanah yang tak sedang ia pijak karena masalah tinggi bangku taman itu.

"Yuna sayang..." Utsuka kemudian memancing adiknya untuk berbicara. Yuna memejamkan matanya dan kemudian membukanya lagi. Ternyata gadis manis itu sedang berpikir.

"Yuna sayang Papa Natsu." Ujarnya mantab. Dan kalimat tersebut sukses membuat Utsuka membelalakan matanya kaget.

* * *

**Kediaman Fullbuster**

"Mama ke supermarket dulu ya, kalian bisa jaga rumah?"

"Yuki ikut Ma! Yuki ikut!" rengek Yuki. Lucy menggeleng, kemudian membelai kepala Yuki dengan lembut.

"Jangan nanti kak Fuyu siapa yang nemenin?"

"Tapi..."

"Yuki dirumah ya, sama kan Fuyu. Fuyu kau bisa jaga rumahkan?" Tanya Lucy dengan tersenyum pada putrinya itu.

"Tentu..."

"Nah Mama pergi dulu ya, Yuki mau apa? Nanti Mama beliin deh."

"Umm... Yuki mau Pie apel saja deh. Hati-hati, Ma." Ujar Yuki kemudian mencium pipi Lucy. Lucy tersenyum kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian keluar dan berjalan menuju supermarket untuk membeli keperluan rumah tangganya.

Seorang lelaki berambut _pinkish_ berjalan tanpa memperhatikan jalan yang sendang ia lewati. Secangkir _Mochaccino _hangat berada ditangannya, dan matanya hanya tertuju pada beberapa lembar kertas kerja yang ia pegang.

"Hm... terjadi_ inflasi_ di bulan Maret. Sepertinya harus ada _cross-check_" ujarnya sambil terus berjalan hingga...

**Brak!**

"Hu..Huwaah! Maaf, aku juga sedang melamun! Maaf! Ma—" orang itu menghentikan perkataannya. Pria itu kemudian melepas kacamatanya yang ternodai oleh cipratan _Mochaccino_nya.

Ia memandang orang yang ia tabrak itu, seketika itu matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Na—Natsu?" Ujar wanita yang sangat ia kenal dan sangat ia rindukan itu.

"Lucy?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Sebenarnya ini Fict kubuat berdasar dari fictnya Lacie Helra-Chan yang berjudul A week, pairingnya GrayLu memang, **

**cuma aku mau menampilkan sisi bersalahnya Natsu karena sudah melepaskan Lucy. **

**Jadi ini semua tentang Natsu yang berusaha menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya. **

**Aku gak berani jamin ini bakal Happy Ending 8D.**

**Dan aku sudah dapet permission dari Lacie-san buat mempublish fict ini, jadi semua Credits aku persembahkan buat **

**Hiro Mashima dan Lacie Helra-Chan. Aku cuma buat fict yang abal-abal ini XD.**

**Jadi, ditunggu Chapter 2 dan Update-an dari happy Marriage Chapter 9 ya :D**

**BIG THANK YOU TO : Lacie Helra-Chan **

**XD makasih udah ngijinin buat Sequelnya dengan versi NaLu dan bertumpu pada Natsu Side nya :D**

**Bocorang nih ya, Natsu Side-nya bakalan tamat antara chapter 5/6. Jadi ikuti terus Sequel A Week (NaLu Vers. Natsu Side) !**

**RnR please :3**

**Regards**

**BHION**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo Bhion-chan disini *dilempar LPG***

**Maaf ya updatenya MOLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOR banget. Ya begitulah kalo cari kampus, rempong deh. Jadi Bhion-chan sekarang nunggu tes di Univ negeri, tapi bhion-chan sudah jadi univ swasta. Gak penting statusnya ya, yang penting niatnya buat belajar #sokBijakdeh**

**So... ini dia Arigatou Chapter 2~!**

**All Disclaimer goes to the owner :D  
**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Jadi kamu masih menyayangi pria itu?" Utsuka tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari adiknya yang masih menatap tanah yang tak dipijaknya.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku masih sayang sama Papa?" tanyanya balik tanpa menatap kakaknya yang masih tercenggang akan pernyataannya itu.

"Ugh... tidak hanya kau ingat bagaimana perlakuan dia pada kita? Dia yang pergi berselingkuh dengan wanita it—" belum selesai kata-kata Utsuka, Yuna telah memotongnya dengan nada dingin dan datar.

"Mama yang pergi duluan. Ingat saat aku menanyai dimana mama? Kau bilang Mama pergi, lalu ingat saat nii-chan sakit dan siapa yang menjemput nii-chan?" kemudian Yuna mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kakaknya dengan muka serius.

"Papa,kan? Bukan Mama..." sambungnya dengan penuh keyakinan. Utsuka pun terdiam.

* * *

**Utsuka P.O.V**

"Papa,kan? Bukan Mama..." sambungnya dengan penuh keyakinan. Aku pun terdiam. Aku tak bisa berkata apapun saat dia mengatakan hal itu. Kupejamkan mataku dan kemudian sederet ingatan berputar dalam pikiranku.

Saat itu aku bertemu Mama yang sedang mengantarkan Fuyu. Ketika kupanggil, wajahnya menampakan ketakutan yang bercampur dengan kegelisahan. Apakah dia takut bertemu denganku atau semacamnya?

Yang jelas, saat dia pergi aku sakit dengan tiba-tiba. Saat itu yang datang menjemputku adalah pria itu. Pria yang kini bukan lagi suami dari Mama. Ia begitu panik, dan dengan segera ia langsung membelikan Yuna roti. Saat dirumah, aku pun melihat wajahnya yang frustasi dan khawatir, saat itu aku sangat muak dan jijik dengan ekspresinya. Namun kini aku menyesalinya. Saat itu dia hanya mau merawatku hingga sembuh, tak lebih.

Aku membuka mataku, dan merasakan hembusan angin menerpa rambutku secara lembut.

"Mungkin jika saat itu Papa juga pergi... mungkin kita sudah mati, nii-chan." Ucap Yuna dengan mukanya yang masih memancarkan kesedihan.

"Mengapa kau bisa bilang begitu?"

"Karena sekarang aku paham..."

"Paham apa?"

"Saat mama membawa kita ke rumah kita yang baru, wajahnya begitu marah, namun saat mama melihat Yuki, senyuman merekah dibibirnya... bisa disimpulkan..."

"Hn?"

"Saat itu mama sedang tak menginginkan kita." Yuna turun dari bangku taman itu, rambutnya terhembus angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Yuna... mau pulang, tapi berjanjilah nii-chan, ini rahasia kita. Yuna tak mau Papa disalahkan Mama, dan tiba-tiba dilabrak begitu saja dan bilang dia pria brengsek. Yuna paham, sebenarnya Yuna tak pantas bicara seperti ini, namun, Yuna tahu ini yang terbaik."

Astaga, Yuna yang masih berumur 6 tahun saja sudah bisa bicara seperti ini, masa aku sebagai kakak tak bisa mengembalikan semua ucapannya? Sedari tadi aku hanya terdiam mendengarnya, dan tatapan mata itu... aku sangat yakin, Yuna sudah memantabkan hatinya dan memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara seperti itu. Sifat yang hanya dimiliki oleh orang itu.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Lucy masih terpaku menatap pria itu dengan matanya yang sudah membesar sempurna. Hingga...

"Ugh... Lucy, stop memandangku seperti itu..."

"Eh oh...maaf" Lucy berbalik dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya. Namun terhenti saat orang itu memanggilnya.

"Hey!" ujarnya. Lucy berbalik dan menatap orang itu. Natsu berjalan mendekatinya dan kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Lucy. Jantung Lucy berdegup kencang tak tentu ritma.

"Aku pinjam sapu tanganmu." Lucy melongo saat Natsu mengucapkan hal itu. Natsu mengambil kacamatanya dan kemudian mengelap kacamatanya yang kotor karena noda Cappuccino itu dengan sapu tangan Lucy. Setelah selesai, Natsu memakainya kembali.

"Kebiasaanmu masih sama ya. Selalu menaruh sapu tangan didekat dompet yang kau genggam dengan tangan kirimu. Nih, sapu tanganmu bau. Hahaha"

"MAKSUDMU DENGAN BAU?! UGH! Sudah aku mau belanja dulu!" Lucy kemudian berbalik dan mulai meninggalkan Natsu. Namun kembali terhenti saat Natsu berteriak,

"Salam buat Utsuka dan Yuna ya!" Lucy kembali memandang Natsu. Matanya kembali membulat. Senyuman Natsu yang tulus membuat jantunganya berdegup kencang. Senyuman yang masih ia rindukan. Natsu berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Lucy yang kembali terhenti itu. Semua seperti slow motion saat Natsu berjalan menjauhinya.

"A—ada apa denganku? Ada apa?" Ujar Lucy sambil memeganggi dadanya. Di hatinya kini hanya ada rasa sesak yang sangat menyesakan hati dan batinnya. Entah darimana munculnya. Namun yang jelas, semua itu membuatnya ingin menangis

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

Aku meninggalkannya yang kembali terhenti akan sahutanku. Aku tak mau menoleh kebelakang ataupun kembali menatapnya. Atau apalah itu. Aku tak mau menyiksa diriku lagi dengan kenangan indah bersamanya. Dia sudah menjadi milih seseorang yang lebih baik dariku.

"Uhuk!" aku terbatuk sambil menutupi mulutku. Rasa sakit menjalar dari dadaku kemudian tercekat di tenggorokanku. Aku kembali terbatuk. Aku membuka katupan tangan kananku yang kugunakan untuk menutupi mulutku. Aku terkejut melihatnya. Tidak, tidak lagi.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Selesai berbelanja Lucy langsung pulang, ia tahu benar bagaiman Yuki jika lapar. Saat ia berjalan cukup lama dan hampir sampai, ia melihat Yuna dan Utsuka keluar dari taman, tanpa pikir panjang, Lucy langsung menghampiri kedua anaknya itu.

"Utsuka,Yuna. Kalian mau pulang? Ayo bareng sama mama." Utsuka melemparkan senyum pada Lucy namun Yuna hanya diam dan menatap mamanya dengan pandangan kosong. Lucy semakin khawatir dengan Yuna, ia berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Yuna lalu mengusap puncak kepala Yuna dengan sayang.

"Yuna, Sayang, Yuna sakit? Bilang sama Mama mana yang sakit." Ucapnya, namun Yuna hanya diam saja dan kemudian mulai berjalan mendahului Utsuka dan mamanya. Lucy hanya memandang anaknya heran. Saat ia ingin bertanya pada Utsuka, Utsuka sudah memutusnya.

"Jangan tanya kenapa, biarkan saja dia sendiri dulu,Ma."

Lucy hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan Utsuka. Saat mereka sudah menyusul Yuna, Lucy mengelus puncak kepala Yuna. Yuna memandang Lucy dengan tatapan kaget. Lucy hanya tersenyum pada anaknya itu. Hening.

**Greb!**

Lucy menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Yuna menggenggam erat tangannya. Ia merasakan sedikit gertaran kecil pada genggaman tangan Yuna. Namun beberapa saat kemudian getaran itu berhenti.

"Yuna?"

"Mama diam saja, Yuna cuma mau nggandeng tangan Mama..."

Lucy tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalanannya bersama Utsuka dan Yuna.

"Kalo sudah sampe rumah... Yuna bakal ngelepasin tangan Mama... soalnya Yuna tahu... Yuki bakal..." bisik Yuna.

"Iya? Yuna mau ngomong apa?" tanya Lucy dengan menggenggam tangan Yuna lebih erat, khawatir jika gadis kecil nan cantik itu kenapa-napa.

"Ng... nggak, Yuna mau makan puding!" ujar Yuna dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat. Utsuka melihat adiknya dengan tatapan heran. Ia tahu betul Yuna adalah anak yang jujur, namun mengapa sekarang adiknya bersandiwara seperti itu?

"Ok, baiklah, nanti Mama buatkan puding karamel yang enak buat Yuna..." Saat itu Yuna ingin sekali berteriak 'Hore' namun terhenti setelah mendengar nama,

"...dan Yuki." Yuna menahan sorak gembiranya, ia kemudian melepaskan gandengan tangannya dari Lucy saat ia melihat Yuki berlari dari arah rumah dan memeluk lutut Lucy. Apa yang membuatnya ingin menangis? Yuna tahu bahwa sekarang Yuki adalah saudaranya namun satu hal yang seharusnya Lucy tak pernah katakan, satu hal yang bisa (maklum) membuat anak sekecil Yuna cemburu,

"Ini dia putri cantik kesayangan Mama..." dengan senyuman yang tak sama seperti yang Lucy berikan padanya. Yuna kemudian menggenggam tangan kakaknya erat. Menahan seluruh air mata yang hampir jatuh membasahi pipi meronanya itu.

"Yuna..." panggil Utsuka.

"Ka...karena Yuna tahu, saat sampai rumah, Mama adalah milik Yuki, bukan Yuna."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**JENG JENG JENG JENG~!**

**Apa yang terjadi dengan Natsu?**

**Akankah Yuna kembali kepelukan #plak maaf... salah salah**

**Akankah Yuna pergi dari Lucy dan kembali ke pelukan ayah kandungnya?**

**ENTAHLAH**

**Tunggu Chap 3 :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Selamat membaca chapter 3 :D **

**Disclaimer mode on!**

**Nyesek Alert~**

* * *

Langit berubah menjadi kelabu seiring berjalannya waktu, hanya ada cahaya senja yang sesekali masuk dan memembus tirai dari salah satu kamar, terlihat seorang lelaki yang sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaannya itu masih focus menatap laptopnya, sesekali diusapnya kedua matanya yang mungkin sudah lelah dengan semua data yang sedari tadi ia utak-atik. Berharap untuk bisa selesai lebih cepat, namun sepertinya itu tak akan terjadi, pria itu ambruk dari kursinya tepat saat adik perempuannya masuk kedalam kamarnya dan segera menghampirinya seraya menjeritkan namanya…

"NATSU-NII!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Fairy Tail Fanfiction Indonesia **

**Bhion-san Present :**

**Arigatou Chapter 3 : Daddy**

**Disclaimer :**

**Hiro Mashima and Lacie-san**

* * *

Sudah dua hari belakangan ini Yuna menjadi sangat jauh dari Lucy, Yuna tahu bahwa Lucy sekarang memiliki Yuki yang selalu ada disisinya, namun disisi lain, Yuna sangat ingin kembali kepada ayah kandungnya. Ia hanya bisa bergantung pada kakaknya, Utsuka, untuk semuannya. Ia tak akan pernah mau bilang pada ibunya apa yang sedang mengganggunya, karena ia tahu saat Ibunya memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan ayahnya, semua harus berakhir antara dia dan orang itu. Namun untuk anak seusia Yuna, semua itu tidak adil. Ia tahu saat ibunya pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga ayahnya lah yang sangat peduli, bukan wanita itu, bukan juga pria yang sekarang harus ia sebut "Papa".

"Yuna! Bangun! Jangan sampai Mama menunggu!" Teriak saudari tirinya, membuatnya membuka matanya secara reflek dan menyebabkan kepalanya sedikit pusing karena langsung terbangun.

"Iyaa~" ucapnya dengan nada malas. Yuki berkacak pinggang dan kemudian meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar mereka berdua. Yuna dengan malas turun dari tempat tidurnya dan kemudian mengambil handuk yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Ia melangkah keluar kamar dan kemudian menuju kamar mandi. Setelah 20 menit, Yuna sudah rapi yang bersiap ke sekolah.

"Ma! Mama! Botulin rambutnya Yuki dong! Dikuncir 2 yaaa!" Ucap Yuki antusias, Lucy dengan senyum manisnya segera mengambil ikat rambut dari tangan mungil anak tirinya dan kemudian melakukan apa yang anaknya minta.

"Sudah… oh, Yuna. Sini Mama rapikan rambutmu juga." Ujar Lucy yang hanya dibalas oleh tatapan dingin putrinya itu.

"Tidak usah." Ujar Yuna yang kemudian mengambil roti dengan selai coklat yang sudah disiapkan Lucy dan kemudian mengigitnya, setelah itu ia menuju pintu depan dan memakai sepatu, ia membuka pintu dan menemukan Utsuka sudah berdiri didepan gerbang rumahnya. Kakaknya tersenyum walau ada roti isi yang ia gigit dimulutnya. Utsuka menjulurkan tangannya dan berkata,

"Ahyou berfrangkafst (Ayo berangkat)" Ujarnya dibalas dengan senyuman sang adik dan meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya erat dan mulai melangkah bersama kakaknya itu. Karena hanya Utsuka yang sekarang ia miliki.

* * *

"Kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Gray sambil membalikan koran yang ia baca. Lucy hanya bisa menggerakan bahunya saja dan kemudian meletakan sepiring roti dengan telur didalamnya dihadapan Gray.

"Entah, sudah dua hari ini Yuna seperti itu. Aku khawatir padanya. Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Lucy dan kemudian duduk dan menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Mungkin kita harus liburan bersama? Sudah lama kita tidak liburan bersama anak-anak bukan?" Tanya Gray. Lucy tersenyum, memorinya berputar, ia ingat saat liburan bersama Gray dan kedua putrinya, itu adalah memori indah yang pernah ia dapatkan, saat itu ia sedang dalam masa perang dingin dengan Natsu, dan memori itu pula yang membuatnya sekarang berada disini.

"Hmm… aku ingat bagaimana Fuyu dan Yuki sangat bahagia saat kita liburan bersama. Mungkin kita juga harus mengajak Yuna dan Utsuka juga. Mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan"

"Ya, mereka berdua juga boleh."

"Tentu, kita inikan keluarga yang bahagia, kau tahu dulu saat aku masih bersama kau-tahu-siapa aku tak pernah bahagia, dia malas, dia… ah sudahlah, aku mau belanja. Oh Gray hati-hati dijalan jangan lupa kunci pintunya nanti." Lucy kemudian mencium suaminya itu tepat di bibirnya meninggalkan sebuah senyuman yang terpatri jelas di wajah pria itu.

"Baik… Hati-hati…"

* * *

Seorang lelaki dengan pakaian formal berjalan dengan gontai, sekujur tubuhnya lelah dan sakit sekali. Padahal 2 hari yang lalu sudah tidak apa-apa. Sesekali ia menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dengan tujuan mengurangi rasa pegal dan sakit yang tadi melanda.

"Haah~ sial sekali, mungkin aku belum sarapan? Yah tak apalah, aku punya waktu 2 jam untuk sarapan sebelum meeting."

"Natsu-san?" seseorang memanggilnya, ia menoleh dan menemukan asal suara feminine itu.

"Oh, kau… tunggu… Juvia?" Tanya Natsu. Wanita cantik dengan tatan rambut yang disanggul dan berpakaian ala sekretaris itu mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya.

"Juvia ingin berbicara dengan Natsu-san, bisa?" Tanya Juvia dengan ragu-ragu, Natsu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu, kebetulan aku juga ingin cari sarapan."

Seorang pelayan meletakan 3 potong sandwich dan secangkir kopi, kemudian disusul oleh segelas susu coklat hangat disebuah meja. Café itu tak begitu ramai, ya mungkin ini masih jam 8, banyak orang sudah sarapan dirumah, jadi wajarlah café ini tak begitu ramai.

"Natsu-san, Juvia dengar Natsu-san baru keluar dari rumah sakit?" Tanya Juvia, Natsu menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan kemudian memandang wanita itu.

"Ya, mungkin 3 hari yang lalu, aku terlalu keras bekerja, jadi yah, kau tahu sendiri." Kini Natsu menggigit sandwichnya dan menggunyahnya perlahan.

"Juvia minta maaf, gara-gara Juvia rumah tangga Natsu-san hancur… Juvia, menyesal."

"Tak apa, aku dan Lucy mungkin juga sudah tak cocok lagi. Lagi pula anak-anak bersama dia kan? Jadi aku bisa sedikit lebih tenang."

"Tapi tetap saja ini semua salah Juvia. Jika Juvia tak memulainya, semua ini tak akan jadi seperti ini, Juvai minta maa—" belum selesai perkataan Juvia, Natsu sudah memotongnya.

"Juvia, aku tak punya dendam atau apapun padamu, ini semua sudah terjadi, jadi tak ada salahnya untuk saling menyalahkan, kau kini punya kehidupanmu sendiri, dan mungkin lebih baik dibanding saat kau bersama Gray. Meskipun aku kini masih menata kehidupanku tanpa Lucy, namun, dengan melihat foto-foto mereka saja, aku sudah merasa puas. Walau aku ingin memeluk mereka, aku harus bisa menahan semua perasaan itu. Karena aku tahu Lucy tak mau bertemu lagi denganku, mungkin juga dengan Utsuka dan Yuna. Namun semua itu aku terima dengan lapang dada, hanya foto mereka bertiga saja, sudah cukup untuk mengobati semua itu." Natsu tersenyum, Juvia mulai menitikan air mata, dengan buru-buru ia mengambil tissue yang ada didekatnya dan menyeka air matanya.

"Natsu-san, Juvia memang bukan Ibu yang baik, istri yang baik, dan mungkin bukan wanita yang baik, tapi Juvia tahu bahwa Natsu-san tak bersalah sedikitpun, mengapa Natsu-san tak membenci Juvia atau Lucy saat ini? Padahal Lucy-lah yang meninggalkan Natsu-san duluan."

"Lucy…" Natsu tersenyum, tatapannya melembut, dilihatnya sandwich yang tinggal 1 setengah potong lagi itu dan kembali menatap Juvia, "Lucy adalah ibu dari anak-anakku, mana mungkin aku membencinya, jika ku lakukan itu, maka harga diriku sebagai pria jatuh. Dan jika aku membencimu juga, itu semua adalah hal yang salah." Natsu kemudian menyesap sedikit dari kopinya dan kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku duluan, hari ini aku yang traktir, salam untuk keluargamu, Juvia." Ujar Natsu yang kemudian berjalan menjauhi café itu dan Juvia yang hanya bisa tersenyum. Juvia sangat kagum pada Natsu, seharusnya ia hancur karena perceraiannya, namun ia adalah orang yang sangat tegar.

* * *

"Yuna, kau lihat kakakmu?" Seorang gadis berumur 12 tahunan mendekati Yuna yang sedang menikmati sebuah roti coklat itu.

"Eh? Levia-nee? Umm… Kak Utsuka mungkin diruang music, waktu perpisahan nanti dia akan tampil, jadi mungkin dia sedang latihan." Ujar Yuna.

"Ah, mou. Terimakasih Yuna. Eh kau tidak membawa bekal?" Tanya Levia yang dibalas dengan gelengan dari adik manis itu.

"Bibi Lucy nggak mbuatin bekal?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan Levia dibalas dengan gelengan dari Yuna.

"Lantas?"

"Tadi Yuna sama Kak Utsuka buru-buru. Jadi nggak bawa bekal, oh kalo ketemu Kak Utsuka tolong kasih beef sandwich ini ya, dia juga belum makan." Ujar Yuna seraya menyerahkan sebungkus sandwich yang masih terbungkus dengan rapi tersebut.

"Ok, kalo begitu aku cari kakakmu dulu ya." Ujar Levia sambil mengambil sandwich tersebut. Levia melambaikan tangannya den segera bergegas menuju ruang music.

Sesampainya di ruang music, Levia langsung membuka pintu ruangan itu, dilihatnya Utsuka sedang memainkan sebuah biola, cahaya mentari yang sudah mendekati senja entah mengapa membuat wajah Utsuka bersinar dengan tatapan seriusnya untuk menghafal nada dan konsentrasi penuh dengan lagu yang dia mainkan. Tak terasa wajah Levia jadi memanas.

"Oh Levia, kau disini rupanya." Sapa Utsuka ketika sudah selesai memainkan permainan biolanya. Diletakan biola itu kembali kedalam tempatnya dan menaruhnya di rak alat music yang sudah diberi label itu. Utsuka duduk dan menatap Levia dengan bingung, hingga matanya tertuju pada sebungkus sandwich yang ia pegang.

"Uh… kau jadi makan sandwich itu nggak? Kalau nggak buat aku aja ya, aku lapar." Ujar Utsuka dengan air liur yang mulai jatuh.

"Bo—bodoh! Ini justru buat kamu! Ini dari Yuna. Oh, ngomong-ngomong tadi kau memainkan lagu apa? Kok kayanya dalem banget maknanya?" Ujar Levia seraya menyerahkan sandwich itu.

"Oh, itu judulnya _Brave Song_, lagu itu maknanya dalem banget jadi aku mau bawain pas perpisahan." Ujar Utsuka seraya membuka bungkusan sandwich itu.

"Tak ada alasan lain?"

"Entah, aku masih mempelajari liriknya, rasanya susah sekali masuk kedalam lagu itu." Ujar Utsuka yang kini mulai memakan sandwich titipan adiknya itu.

"Hooo, kalau begitu, aku mau kau kembalikan buku catatanku!" Ujar Levia dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Aku titipin di saudara tiriku." Levia tertegun dengan jawaban Utsuka.

"Kenapa kau tak mau menyebut namanya? Gampang sekali kan? Fuyu, gitu aja. Kau sekarangkan juga Ful—" Seketika itu juga Utsuka langsung menyela kata-kata Levia dengan dingin.

"Fullbuster? Itukan yang mau kau katakan, Redfox?"

"Eh… mak—maksudku bukan seperti itu, Utsuka."

"Jadi jika aku sudah menjadi seorang Fullbuster, maka aku harus terus menyebut fakta itu dengan namanya? Begitu?"

"Tapi nyatanya kan dia saudaramu, lebih baik kau memanggilnya dengan namanya." Levia mulai panic, gadis berambut hitam ikal itu kelabakan melihat ekspresi Utsuka yang bisa dikatakan sedih dan…marah.

"Asal kau tahu, terkadang aku menyesal menjadi seorang Fullbuster. Dan asal kau tahu, Yuna, sudah sangat terluka dengan nama keluarga Fullbuster itu. Mungkin kau bisa tanya pada Mamamu, apa yang telah terjadi pada kami." Utsuka beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil meremas bungkus sandwich itu dan kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah, lalu meninggalkan Levia yang hanya bisa diam dari tadi.

* * *

Jam pulang sekolah akhirnya tiba juga, semua murid berpamitan pada semua guru yang telah menjadi orang tua kedua di sekolah. Terlihat gadis manis dengan rambut blonde sedang berdiri didepan sebuah ruang kelas yang masih penuh dengan siswa tersebut.

"Hahaha, aku duluan ya, Utsuka! Eh, Yuna? Nungguin kakak ya?" ujar salah seorang murid pada gadis manis itu. Gadis kelas 1SD itu tersenyum disusul dengan anggukan.

"WOY! UTSUKA! DITUNGGUIN YUNA NIH!" Jerit teman Utsuka itu kemudian membelai puncak kepala adik temannya itu.

"Nah, kakak pulang dulu ya Yuna. Dah~"

"Hati-hati kakak!" Ucap Yuna dengan antusias. Selang beberapa detik Fuyu keluar dari kelas itu.

"Yuna, ayo pulang degan Fuyu-nee" ujar Fuyu seraya menggerakan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan adik (tiri)nya itu. Secara reflex, Yuna berlari masuk kedalam kelas sebelum tangan Fuyu menyentuhnya.

"Oh, Yuna, maaf kau harus menungg—"

**GREB**

Yuna sudah memeluk Utsuka duluan. Utsuka kemudian melihat kearah pintu kelasnya, didapatinya Fuyu yang terbengong melihat tingkah Yuna.

"Aku tahu, maaf kau sudah menunggu Utsuka-nii. Ayo pulang." Ujar Utsuka seraya menenangkan adiknya yang mulai gemetaran itu. Setelah berpamitan dengan teman-temannya, Utsuka bergegas pulang dengan Yuna yang masih memeluknya, memendamkan wajahnya pada daerah perut kakaknya. Bisa dibilang Utsuka cukup tinggi untuk ukuran anak kelas 6SD, yang tinggal 3 bulan lagi menjadi murid SMP itu.

"Ayo pulang, Fuyu." Ujar Utsuka dingin. Fuyu yang bisanya bisa menebak pikiran orang lain (atau indigo) kini tak bisa menebak pikiran dan kejadian yang akan terjadi, sudah beberapa hari ini semua kelebihannya mulai pudar.

"Utsuka… maaf kalau aku selalu mere—"

"Sudahlah, kau memang merepotkan, jangan menangis lagi." Ujar Utsuka tanpa melihat kearah Fuyu. Fuyu hanya bisa menunduk dan megikuti langkah saudaranya itu.

"Dipunggung Utsuka… terasa ada seseorang yang mungkin kukenal, ada yang memeluknya, dan didekat Yuna, ada yang mengusap kepalanya, tapi aku tak tahu itu siapa. Aura yang terasa sedih namun…" Ujar Fuyu dalam hati, ia melihat kembali kearah Utsuka dan Yuna, seketika matanya membelalak. Ia mengenal orang itu, orang itu tersenyum padanya. Setelah itu dia menghilang.

"Tak mungkin! Dia…dia…" Fuyu hanya bisa terdiam hingga Utsuka memanggilnya.

* * *

"Ya, camping ini udah direncanain waktu aku kelas 4 sih,Ma. Jadi aku harus ikut." Ucap Utsuka seraya memasukan beberapa barang kedalam tas punggungnya.

"Utsuka-nii mau pergi?! NGGAK BOLEH!"Ujar Yuna sambil memeluk lengan kakaknya yang bisa dibilang atletis itu.

"Cuma 2 hari saja kok,Yuna. Minggu siang juga udah pulang."

"NGGAK BOLEH!" Ujar Yuna. Utsuka berdiri dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu, ia berpamitan pada Mamanya dilihat dengan kedua saudaranya.

"Maaf ya Utsuka, Fuyu tak bisa ikut denganmu, mendadak ia sakit." Ujar Lucy.

"Tak apa-apa. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu." Ujar Utsuka. Yuna mengikutinya, saat hendak mengejar, tangan Lucy menggenggam lengan Yuna.

"Jangan kakak perginya jauh lo." Ujar Lucy mencoba memenangkan Yuna dengan segala cara.

"Nggak! Kakak nggak boleh pergi! Nggak!" Ujar Yuna yang mulai berontak dari genggaman Lucy.

"Tapi kan masih ada Kak Fuyu dan Yuki, kan Yuna bisa main sama mereka." Ujar Lucy meyakinkan Yuna.

"MEREKA BUKAN SAUDARAKU!" Ujar Yuna dengan teriakan yang cukup keras.

**PLAK!**

Mata Yuna terbelalak, ia hanya bisa melihat Lucy dengan muka yang cukup merah padam, sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus dipipi kecilnya.

"Mereka saudaramu juga, Yuna! Lantang sekali kau berbicara seperti itu! Minta maaf sekarang!" Ujar Lucy dengan nada marah, ia berusaha menekan emosinya tapi tak bisa, kata-kata itu sudah amat keterlaluan baginya.

Yuna mulai menangis. Ia memegang pipi yang tadi ditampar oleh Lucy.

"Mama berubah. AKU BENCI MAMA! AKU BENCI KELUARGA INI! AKU BENCI PAPA GRAY! KENAPA SELALU MENYALAHKAN PAPA NATSU?! DIA LEBIH PEDULI DARI PADA MAMA!"

"YUNA! JANGAN BAWA-BAWA NAMA PRIA BRENGSEK ITU! DIA BUKAN PAPAMU LAGI! DIA CUMA ORANG ASING!" Ujar Lucy yang kini sudah lepas control dari emosinya.

"MAMA JAHAT!" Yuna berlari keluar rumah dengan sepatu yang belum terpasang dengan benar. Sementara itu, Lucy hanya bsia terduduk dengan gemetaran, ia sudah keterlaluan, tapi mngejar Yuna sekarang akan memperburuk keadaan. Yang ia kini hanya bisa lakukan adalah menangis dan menyesali semua perkataan dan perbuatan yang sudah ia lakukan pada Yuna.

"Maafkan Mama,Yuna. Maaf."

* * *

Hujan sore itu mulai menunjukan skala deras, setiap orang mulai berlarian untuk menepi dan berteduh. Tapi tidak untuk gadis kecil itu, ia terus berlari dan tak memedulikan tubuhnya yang sudah basah terkena hujan, ia terus berlari hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh. Lututnya mulai berdarah namun itu tidak membuatnya melupakan sakit hati yang ia alami. Ia tak percaya bahwa Mamanya akan setega itu padanya. Ia berulang kali menyeka matanya, air matanya menyatu dengan derasnya hujan, yang terdengar hanya suara sesenggukan. Orang-orang hanya memandangnya iba tanpa memayunginya atau apalah, mereka hanya lewat dan memandangnya saja, hingga...

"YUNA?!" Suara yang ia kenal, suara yang ia rindukan. Yuna mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah orang yang memanggilnya itu. Rambut salmonnya yang tertata rapi seperti biasa dan kedua matanyanya yang terbingkai kacamata, lengkap dengan matel hitam yang menutup baju formalnya, ia memegang sebuah payung hitam yang cukup besar dan lebar. Papanya. Natsu. Natsu kemudian memayungi Yuna yang sudah basah kuyup itu dan membiarkan bagian punggungnya terkena hujan. Ia sedikit berjongkok dan seketika itu juga Yuna langsung memeluknya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Yang Natsu hanya bisa lakukan saat ini hanyalah memeluknya balik dan menenangkannya. Natsu lantas menggendong anaknya tersebut dan membawanya menuju mobilnya yang tak jauh dari situ.

"Natsu-san! Eh, bukannya ini Nona Yuna?" tanya Happy, sopir pribadi keluarga Dragneel.

"Ya, Happy, bisa kau bukakan pintunya? Tolong, aku sedang menggendong Yuna." Ujar Natsu.

"Aye,sir!" Happy dengan sigap membukakan pintu belakang dan membantu Natsu dan Yuna memasuki mobil, dilipatnya payung itu dengan benar dan memasukannya kedalam bagasi mobil.

"Happy, ayo kita pulang. Yuna mulai kedinginan." Ujar Natsu sambil melepas mantelnya dan memakaikannya ke Yuna yang sudah tertidur karena terlalu banyak menangis itu.

"Aye,sir!" Happy langsung memasuki tempat kemudi dan langsung tancap gas ke Dragneel Mansion yang jaraknya sekitar 10-12Km.

"Kenapa Yuna bisa sampai seperti ini?" tanya Gradine sambil menggendong cucu perempuannya itu setelah Natsu sampai.

"Entah, dia tadi hujan-hujanan dan menangis. Lebih baik Ibu langsung memandikan dan mengganti bajunya. Aku juga akan lakukan hal yang sama." Ujar Natsu.

"Baiklah, Natsu, jaga kesehatanmu. Ibu akan urus Yuna, kau urus dirimu juga ya." Ujar Gradine yang lantas bergegas ke kamar mandi diikuti dengan 2 maid dibelakangnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Natsu turun dari kamarnya dan kemudian menuju kamar Ibunya.

"Bagaimana Yuna?" ucapnya seraya pintu kamar itu terbuka.

"Sudah tak apa-apa, cuma dia terlalu lama kehujanan, dia demam, Aries-sensei sudah kemari dan memeriksanya, demamnya turun besok pagi." Ujar Gradine sambil mengusap dahi Yuna yang berkeringat itu. Natsu duduk di tepi ranjang dan memegang tangan Yuna. Dirasakannya demam yang cukup tinggi dan membuatnya khawatir itu.

"Tapi Yuna harus pulang, aku yakin Lucy pasti khawatir." Ucap Natsu dengan tatapan sayu.

"Sudahlah, tak apa, nanti ibu yang kabari Lucy. Biarkan Yuna disini."

"Tidak,Bu. Biar aku saja." Ucap Natsu yang kemudian menggendong Yuna, lengkap dengan selimutnya. "aku akan membawa Yuna di kamarku, selamat malam,Bu" Gradine membalasnya dengan senyuman dan mempersilahkan Natsu keluar dari kamarnya.

* * *

Lucy semakin cemas karena Yuna tak kunjung pulang, Gray berusaha menenangkannya, namun semua itu gagal.

"Gray aku akan mencari Yuna, nanti jika ada kabar kau hubungi aku." Ujar Lucy yang langsung bergegas keluar sambil membawa payung. Hujan diluar memang masih sangat deras, namun itu tak mengurangi usaha Lucy untuk menemukan putrinya. Didalam hati kecilnya ia menjerit dengan kesedihan yang sangat menyakitkan, ia sudah sangat gagal menjadi seorang ibu, harusnya ia tak mengatakan dan melakukan hal itu pada Yuna.

"Yuna... dimana kamu nak.." tak terasa air mata sudah membanjiri kedua mata ibu itu.

"Papa..." panggil Yuna. Natsu yang sedari tadi memeluk Yuna memalingkan mukanya dan menatap putri kecilnya itu.

"Ya?" balasnya, Yuna menggenggam erat kaos yang dipakai ayahnya itu dan kemudian membenamkan mukanya di dada bidang ayahnya.

"Yuna nggak suka petir, Yuna takut. Papa nyanyiin lullaby dong..." pinta putrinya itu. Natsu tersenyum, dia berpikir sebentar, hingga lagu itu muncul dalam benaknya.

"Baiklah, Papa akan menyanyikan lagu yang biasanya dinyanyikan almarhum kakek ketika Papa masih kecil." Natsu membenarkan selimut yang menutup seluruh tubuh putrinya itu dan kembali membenarkan posisi gendongannya, ia mengambil suara dengan sedikit bedehem. Lalu ia mulai menyanyi.

_Little child, be not rain pounds harsh against the glass. Like an unwanted stranger. There is no danger I am here tonight..._

Senandung Natsu yang pelan dan lembut membuat Yuna mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh ayahnya, mencari kehangatan yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Natsu meneruskan senandungnya.

_Little child, be not afraid .Though thunder explodes ,and lightning flash Illuminates your tear stained face I am here tonight..._

_And someday you'll know ,That nature is so, This same rain that draws you near me,Falls on rivers and land, And forests and sand, Makes the beautiful world that you see, In the morning..._

Natsu menarik nafas sambil membetulkan lagi posisi Yuna yang sedikit merosot dari gendongannya, ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Yuna supaya gadis kecil itu nyaman.

_Little child, Be not afraid, The storm clouds mask your beloved moon, And its candlelight beams, Still keep pleasant dreams, I am here tonight..._

_Little child, Be not afraid,The wind makes creatures of our trees,And the branches to hands, They're not real, understand, And I am here tonight..._

_And someday you'll know , That nature is so, This same rain that draws you near me, Falls on rivers and land, And forest and sand, Makes the beautiful world that you see, In the morning..._

Natsu berhenti sejenak, ia menatap Yuna yang sudah tertidur pulas, di sentuhnya dahi gadis cilik itu, demamnya sudah menurun, tubuhnya tak lagi berkeringat, Natsu tersenyum, kemudian ia meneruskan senandungnya...

_For you know, once even I , Was a little child ,And I was afraid ,But a gentle someone always came ,To dry all my tears, Trade sweet sleep the fears, And to give a kiss goodnight..._

_Well, now I am grown,And these years have shown, Rain's a part of how life goes, But it's dark and it's late, So I'll hold you and wait,'til your frightened eyes do close..._

_And I hope that you'll know, That nature is so, This same rain that draws you near me, Falls on rivers and land, And forests and sand, Makes the beautiful world that you see, In the morning..._

_Everything's fine in the morning ,The rain will be gone in the morning..._

Natsu kembali menarik nafasnya, dipeluknya Yuna lebih erat dan kemudian mencium kening anaknya itu, dan membisikan bait terakhir lagu yang ia nyanyikan...

"But, I'll still be here... in the morning..." Kemudian Natsu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya sambil menggendong Yuna lengkap dengan selimutnya. Ia menuruni tangga dan kemudian masuk ke kamar Happy, ia membangunkan pemuda 21 tahun itu dengan hati-hati, hingga akhirnya Happy membuka matanya.

"Natsu-san?" gumam Happy seraya melihat kearah Natsu dengan muka heran.

"Happy, antarkan aku ke kediaman Fullbuster, sekarang." Ujar Natsu.

"Baik."

* * *

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 9 malam, Lucy tak kunjung pulang dari pencariaannya, Gray mulai khawatir, hujan pun masih turun dengan intensitas sedang. Tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi, dengan sedikit heran, ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu itu untuk orang yang bertamu pada jam yang sudah larut ini. Sungguh terkejut dirinya ketika ia membuka pintu itu dan melihat siapa yang datang, mantan suami istrinya. Dengan dipayungi oleh Happy, Natsu menatap Gray dengan tatapan hampa. Namun matanya tertuju pada seorang anak yang tengah dibungkus selimut itu, tertidur dengan damai di pelukan pria tersebut.

"Natsu? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA YUNA?!" Ucapnya sedikit geram ia takut Yuna telah disiksa oleh mantan ayahnya tersebut.

"Tenanglah,Gray. Aku hanya ingin memulangkan Yuna saja, dia sedikit demam, namun kini sudah jauh lebih baik. Kau bisa membawanya ke kamarnya sekarang." Ujar Natsu seraya menyerahkan Yuna ke pelukan Gray. Gray menggendong Yuna secara hati-hati untuk tidak membangunkan gadis kecil itu. Saat tangan Natsu akan menyentuh puncak kepala Yuna, Gray sudah mendekap Yuna lebih erat sehingga Natsu menghentikan aksinya itu dan hanya melihat Yuna dengan tatapan sedih. Sedih karena ia tak dapat menyentuh putri yang amat ia cintai itu.

"Aku pulang dulu." Ujar Natsu, Gray hanya mengangguk dan saat Natsu membelakangi Gray, Gray menutup pintu rumahnya.

Natsu berjalan menuju mobilnya, Happy membukakan pintu mobil tersebut, dan saat Natsu memasuki bagian belakang mobil, Happy langsung bergegas menuju bagian kemudi. Tak beberapa lama, Happy sudah memacu mobil itu.

"Natsu-san… apa yang anda lakukan sudahh benar?" Tanya Happy ragu-ragu plus sungkan.

"Ya… aku telah—ugggh!"

**BRUK!**

Happy melihat Natsu telah ambruk dibagian belakang mobil dari kaca spion tengah, Happy mulai panic dan tetap memanggil-manggil Natsu, namun tak ada sahutan. Tanpa piker panjang Happy langsung membelokkan mobilnya kearah Rumah Sakit.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Happpy, dari mulut Natsu telah mengalir darah segar, dan tubuh Natsu mulai menggigil dan bertambah pucat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Yuna…"_ Gumam Natsu sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

* * *

**TBC**

**Tadaaaaaaaaa~ panjang banget ya? Huehehheueuheuheuee… **

**Oh untuk lagunya yang dinyanyikan Natsu judulnya : Lullaby for Stormy Night.**

**Silahkan aja dicari di YouTube, kalau mau tahu gimana Natsu nanyinya cari yang **_**Male**_ **versionnya aja ya.**

**Sampai jumpa di Chapter 4 :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Gadis kecil itu perlahan membuka kedua matanya, melihat kesekeliling, dan ia tak menemukan ayahnya. Saat mencoba untuk bangun, tangannya terasa berat, ia melihat kearah tangannya yang terasa berat itu dan menemukan sang ibu tertidur sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Yuna…." igaunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Arigatou chapter 4 : Daddy's Day Out**

**Disclaimer by bhion-san **

**Credits to Hiro Mashima and Lacie-san**

**Enjoy Reading **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uh…" Natsu mencoba membuka kedua matanya namun cahaya lampu menyilaukan matanya, ia lantas menutup matanya kembali dan kemudian menerjap-nerjapkannya beberapa detik lalu melihat kearah kanannya.

"Natsu, apa yang sudah ibu bilang tentang jangan terlalu memaksa bekerja?" ujar Ibunya dengan nada sedikit kesal,kecewa,dan lega mengetahui Natsu sudah sadar dari tidurnya.

"Berapa hari aku disini?" ujar Natsu sedikit memijat dahinya.

"Baru semalam, kata dokter besok kau sudah boleh pulang. Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau punya pneumonia?"

"Aku tak mau merepotkan semua orang…" balas Natsu. Ibunya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, kemudian ia membelai rambut anak sulungnya yang berumur 36 tahun itu dengan lembut.

"Tak apa, ibu mengerti, namun kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu, Natsu. Ibu tahu kau hanya ingin membuat Lucy bahagia, namun juga jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk hal ini, kau juga pantas untuk bahagia."

"Aku cuma lelaki brengsek yang pernah memilikinya… itu saja…"

"Menurut ibu kau adalah lelaki yang baik, kau tak pernah seburuk itu,Natsu." Kemudian yang terdengar adalah suara dengkuran halus yang dibuat oleh Natsu. Ibunya tersenyum, efek dari obat yang diberikan dokter semalam masih bekerja. Ia kemudian duduk kembali dan melanjutkan membaca bukunya yang tadi sempat terhenti karena Natsu tersadar.

**XXX**

"Claire…"

"Hmmm…."

"Claire…."

"Bicaralah Happy! Ada apa?!" Ujar Claire sedikit jengkel dengan Hapy yang sedari tadi memamnggilnya.

"Menurutmu… Nyonya Lucy itu wanita yang seperti apa?"

"Memang kenapa kau tanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak, aku cuma bertanya saja…" Claire menutup buku catatanya dan kemudian memandang Happy sejenak, dilihatnya Happy yang masih menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, entah karena gelisah atau apa, namun yang jelas pemuda itu sedang berpikir.

"Dia baik, perhatian dan yah… dia Ibu yang….uh… bisa dibilang perfect untuk ukuran istri dan seorang ibu."

"Oh…" Ucap Happy dengan nada datar. Claire adalah penasehat pribadi keluarga Dragneel, dan juga asisten kepercayaan Keluarga Dragneel yang kaya itu, sedangkan Happy adalah supir pribadi yang sudah dianggap keluarga oleh keluarga Dragneel, semenjak ayah dan ibu Happy meninggal semua kepentingannya ditanggung oleh tuan Igneel, Happy pun disekolahkan hingga SMA, dan kemudian dilanjutkan di Institute of Magnolia, namun ia memilih untuk mengabdikan diri kepada keluarga Dragneel untuk rasa terima kasihnya, psst, asal kalian tahu Happy sudah naksir berat dengan Claire sejak Claire bekerja di keluarga Dragneel.

"Kenapa kau jadi serius begini? Biasanyanya mukamu sedikit cengengesan?"

"Lupakan, lupakan saja."

"Eh? Kenapa?" ujar Claire yang sekarang memusatkan pandangannya kearah Happy.

"Kubilang lupakan."

"Kena—" belum selesai Claire berbicara, Happy sudah mencengkram kuat kedua lengan Claire dan kemudain menatapnya dalam.

"Kubilang lupakan, jika kau bertanya lagi, aku akan menciummu!" ujar Happy yang sukses membuat muka Claire menjadi senada dengan kepiting rebus.

"Bi-bicara apa kamu?!" ujar Claire melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Happy. Happy kemudian menunduk dan menatap tanah dengan serius, beribu pertanyaan berkutat dipikirannya hingga ia berkata,

"Nyonya Lucy adalah ibu yang tidak bertanggung jawab…"

"E—Eh?!"

**XXX**

"Yuna, Mama antar Yuki dulu ya, nanti Mama kembali lagi." Ujar Lucy yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu kamar Yuna dan Yuki. Yuna hanya menatapnya dalam kemudian memiringkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimutnya lebi tinggi hingga mendekati dagu-nya. Lucy menggela nafas, kemudian duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Yuna dan kemudian membelai puncak kepala putrinya dengan perlahan.

"Yuna, maafkan Mama… Mama tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Yuna mau Papa…" ujar Yuna menghentikan perkataan Lucy, Lucy sudah mendengar semuanya dari Gray bahwa yang mengantar pulang Yuna adalah Natsu, tapi ia masih jengkel dengan Natsu karena sudah membuat Yuna demam.

"Papa mungkin sedang kerja, Yuna. Jadi tidak bisa kesini." Yuna kemudian meringkukan tubuhnya dan matanya kembali berair.

"Ini hari Sabtu, Papa pasti libur…" ucap Yuna dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"Yuna…"

"Mama pergi saja sama Yuki… Mama antar Yuki saja ketempat lesnya, Yuna bisa jaga Yuna sendiri." Lucy sedikit terkejut, namun dengan sedih Lucy beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, ia tak percaya Yuna mengatakan hal itu padanya. Ia tak percaya bahwa Yuna sudah tak menginginkannya lagi.

"Mama berangkat…" ujarnya yang tidak mendapatkan balasan atau sahutan dari putrinya itu. Sementara itu Yuna hanya bisa meringkuk dan menangis memanggil Papanya, namun Ia tahu orang yang amat ia sayangi tak akan ada disisinya saat ini.

**XXX**

Minggu pagi yang bisa dibilang cukup cerah untuk musim yang hampir setiap harinya diguyur hujan. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut pinkish sedikit membenarkan jaketnya dan mempererat pelukannya pada dirinya sendiri untuk mencegah hawa dingin yang sedikit merasuki tubuhnya.

"Hoooaamm…" sesekali ia menguap lebar dan berusaha men-stretching tubuhnya agar tidak kaku.

"Natsu, ah, rupanya kau sudah bangun, ayo kita sarapan" Natsu menolehkan padangannya kearah suara tersebut. Ibunya berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya dengan senyum yang melekat di bibirnya, Natsu melemparkan senyumannya dan kemudian berjalan mendekati Ibunya.

"Baiklah, tapi aku nggak janji bakal makan banyak,lho." Ujar Natsu dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Kalau itu maumu juga terserah, yang penting kamu mau makan, Ibu sudah senang." Ujar Gradine menyentuh pipi anak lelakinya itu.

"Kak Natsu, Kak! Oh ada disini rupanya, ini! Telpon untukmu." Ujar Wendy dengan sedikit tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri kakaknya itu. Dengan sedikit heran, Natsu menerima telepon itu.

"Hallo?" ujar Natsu, selang beberapa detik terdengar sahutan yang ia kenal, suaranya sedikit berbisik namun dia tahu siapa yang ada diseberang telepon itu.

"Papa…"

**XXX**

"Baiklah semua sudah siap?" Ujar Gray seraya memasuki bagian kemudi mobilnya.

"SIAAAPPP!" teriak Yuki dengan antusias, namun tak terdengar hal yang serupa dari Yuna. Lucy menatap Yuna dengan khawatir, namun sejurus kemudian pandangannya teralihkan kearah Yuki yang antusias itu, melihat Yuki yang antusias seakan membuat hati Lucy juga ikut senang.

"Mama, nanti di Fairy Land, Yuki mau beli lollipop,boleh ya?" tanya Yuki pada Lucy.

"Tentu, sayang sekali Fuyu tak bisa ikut karena dia harus geladi resik, benarkan, Gray?"

"Ya, dia kan bakal tampil di perpisahan sekolah, jadi setiap minggu harus ikut latihan dan gelada resik, Yuki juga kalo tidak salah akan tampilkan?" Tanya Gray pada putrinya yang masih antusias itu.

"Iya dong! Yuki kan suka nari, jadi kepilih buat tampil!" ujar Yuki, kemudian ia menolehkan padangannya kearah Yuna yang hanya menatap keluar jendela mobilnya.

"Yuna nggak bakal tampil, jadi nanti lihat Yuki saja, yah!" ujar Yuki. Yuna tak menjawab namun dia hanya mengangguk mengisyaratkan jawaban setuju.

"Yuna kenapa diam saja?" tanya Lucy. Yuna kemudian memandangnya dengan dingin dan kemudian membuang pandangannya keluar jendela. Lucy menjadi semakin bersalah, ia tahu harusnya ia tak terbawa emosi, ia tahu bahwa ia sudah egois, namun sepertinya mendapatkan maaf dari Yuna sekarang adalah hal yang mustahil. Hingga separuh perjalanan, mobil yang dikendarai Gray hanya berisi alunan lagu dari radio dan tak ada pembicaraan sama sekali, beda dengan Natsu yang selalu membuat suasana didalam mobil menjadi lebih hidup. Hingga sebuah lagu beputar, lagu yang dinyanyikan Natsu untuk Yuna. Yuna masih menginggatnya, malam itu badai petir dan dia demam, ia meminta ayahnya untuk menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur, karena dia terlalu takut untuk memejamkan matanya. Tak sadar, Yuna menyenandungkan bait pertama dari lagu tersebut.

"Little child, be not afraid…." Senandungnya kemudian terhenti saat Lucy memperhatikannya. Lucy tersenyum, namun Yuna hanya membuang mukannya dan kembali menatap keluar jendela. Tatapan Lucy menjadi sedikit sayu dan sedih, namun ia kemudian kembali menatap ke arah jendela utama mobil dan menemani Gray menyetir.

**XXX**

Sesampainya di Fairy Land, taman bermain di Magnolia yang jarak tempuhnya sekitar 15km dari kediaman mereka, Yuki langsung berlari kearah loket dan mengambil antrian sendiri.

"Papa! Mama! Cepat! Ini nanti keburu panjang antrinya!" Gray dan Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum. Sementara Yuna mengikuti mereka dengan lesu. Setelah mendapat tiket, mereka memasuki taman bermain terbesar di Magnolia itu dan merupakan cabang dari Fairy Dream Land Fiore. Yuna masih tak bersemangat dan rasanya ia sangat malas untuk mencoba semua wahana yang ada disini dengan ketiga anggota keluarganya, hingga…

"Yuna?" sahut seseorang yang ia sangat mengenali suaranya, ia menolehkan kearah sahutan itu, ia melihat ayahnya dengan Polo shirt berwarna merah padam dan celana Bermuda berwarna denim, ia terlihat casual dan santai namun tak mengurangi kesan wibawanya, dan ia tak memakai kacamatanya. Poninya yang sedikit panjang menutupi dahinya dan hampir tak bisa dipercaya bahwa lelaki yang telah ditunggu kedatangannya oleh Yuna berumur hampir 40 tahun.

"PAPA!" Yuna berlari kearah pria itu kemudian memeluknya, Natsu sedikit berjongkok dan memeluk anaknya itu. Lucy hanya bisa membelalakan matanya begitu pula Gray. Lucy kemudian menghampiri mereka dan…

"Yuna, kemari, ayo sama Mama." Uajrnya dengan berusaha meraih lengan Yuna, namun dengan sigap, Yuna bersembunyi dibelakang Natsu.

"Nggak! Yuna mau sama Papa!"

"Tapi dia…"

"Mama sama Yuki aja!" ujar Yuna memperkuat cengramannya dilengan baju Natsu. Natsu kemudian menatap anaknya itu, terlihat wajah takut dan kecewa terpancar di wajah imutnya.

"Jadi Yuna mau sama Papa?" ujar Natsu, Yuna hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian dengan tersenyum Natsu membelai kepala Yuna dengan lembut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Natsu berdiri kemudian menatap Lucy dengan tatapan serius, Lucy sedikit kaget dan mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"Lucy, jika kau paksa Yuna juga percuma, bolehkan dia main sama aku?" ucap Natsu dengan muka yang bisa dibilang konyol.

"Eh?" ujar Lucy bingung. Natsu kembali tertawa dan kemudian dia menggendong Yuna.

"Ok, jawabannya iya. Yuna! Ayo main sama Papa!" ujar Natsu yang kemudian meletakan Yuna di pundaknya.

"Iya! Ayo!" uajr Yuna tak kalah semangatnya. Natsu kemudian berlari meninggalkan Lucy, Gray, dan Yuki. Lucy hanya bisa bengong, namun disatu sisi dia akhirnya bisa melihat Yuna tertawa lepas. Namun, Gray hanya diam dan memandang Lucy yang ikut tersenyum dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Natsu itu, dia merasa….cemburu.

"Lelaki itu…." Geramnya.

**XXX**

Hampir 2 jam Natsu dan Yuna bermain bersama, hingga wahana terakhir yang mereka naiki Water Slider, membuat mereka basah kuyup dan terpaksa Natsu harus membeli baju ganti untuk Yuna dan untuknya. Kaos dengan icon Fairy Land yang bergambar tiga kucing bersayap dengan background warna pink sangat pas untuk Yuna, dan bawahan rok berwana putih serta sepatu dengan warna senada membuat tampilan Yuna makin menawan. Untuk Natsu sendiri ia memilih kaos berwarna merah dengan tulisan Fairy Land serta celana pendek ¾ berwarna hitam serta sepatu hitam polos, poninya dibiarkan turun menutupi dahinya.

"Papa, Yuna laper pa!" rengek Yuna saat Natsu akan membayar baju mereka serta tas untuk baju dan sepatu mereka yang basah kuyup.

"Iya, sebentar, Papa bayar dulu bajunya." Ujar Natsu seraya mengelus kepala Yuna dengan sayang. Yuna hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah membayar, Natsu dan Yuna keluar dari toko pakaian dan berjalan menuju restaurant untuk makan siang, sebenarnya Natsu sendiri belum sarapan, namun ia tidak bilang pada Yuna. Saat Yuna menelpon pagi tadidan mengatakan ia ingin dia berada bersamanya di Fairy Land, ia langsung mandi dan berangkat ke Fairy Land, ia tiba dua jam sebelum Yuna tiba, ia tak membeli makanan apapun, namun ia langsung masuk dan membeli tiket, padahal saat itu baru jam 8 pagi, Fairy Land baru beroperasi penuh pada jam 9 pagi. Dan Yuna tiba pukul 10, berarti ia menunggu sejam lebih didalam mobil dan sejam didalam Fairy Land. Sebelum itu dia sudah meninggalkan beberapa uang untuk Happy, untuk membeli makan atau sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

**XXX**

"Yuna, sini!" Ujar Lucy dengan melambaikan tangannya. Dengan reflex, Yuna mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Natsu. Natsu tersenyum dan berjalan menuju mereka. Natsu mengambil bangku disebelah meja Lucy, dan duduk, diikuti dengan Yuna disampingya.

"Yuna, Papa harus pulang—" ujar Lucy yang kemudian di sela oleh Yuna.

"Tidak! Mama saja yang pulang." Ujar Yuna yang kemudian memeluk lengan Natsu, Natsu memandang Lucy dengan heran, namun tatapan Gray padanya membuat dia sedikit tidak nyaman, hingga ia memutuskan untuk.

"Gray, boleh aku berbicara dengan Lucy sebentar saja?" ujar Natsu pada Gray. Gray sedikit tertegun.

"Kenapa tidak disini saja?" ujar Gray sinis.

"Kumohon, hanya kali ini saja, Gray." Gray memandang Natsu, pandangan Natsu menunjukan sebuah keseriusan yang mendalam yang belum pernah Gray lihat dari Natsu sebelumnya. Gray mengela nafas dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Terimakasih. Lucy boleh kita bicara sebentar? Yuna tunggu disini,ya. Nanti Papa kembali lagi." Ujar Natsu dibalas denga anggukan Yuna dengan sedikit kecewa.

* * *

"Jadi, kalian ada masalah?" Ujar Natsu seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku taman.

"Ya." Ucap Lucy singkat, Natsu memandang Lucy dengan sedikit tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa Lucy sedang berusaha untuk minta maaf ke Yuna.

"Yuna anak yang baik, ia akan memaafkanmu." Ujar Natsu santai.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sesantai itu ketika kau tahu apa yang sudah aku lakukan ke Yuna?!" ujar Lucy sedikit menaikan nada suaranya. Natsu tertegun, namun kemudian ia tersenyum dan menepuk puncak kepala Lucy.

"Dasar bodoh, jangan berlebihan begitu, tenanglah. Yuna butuh waktu sendiri sekarang." Natsu kemudian menyentuh dadanya dan merasakan desakan yang kuat dari dalam organnya.

"Siapa yang bodo—Natsu?" Lucy memandang Natsu yang mulai berkeringat, dilihatnya Natsu seperti menahan rasa sakit.

"Uh… sial…" ujar Natsu yang semakin kuat mencengkram kaosnya. Lucy mulai panic.

"Natsu! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?! Natsu jawab aku!" ujar Lucy.

"Uh… tak apa. Aku cuma, aku… uh… uhuk… hgghh…" Natsu terbatuk cukup lama dan hingga akhirnya ia memuntahkan sesuatu. Natsu dan Lucy secara bersamaan melihat telapak tangan Natsu dan menemukan darah yang cukup kental.

"Natsu kau?" Lucy semakin panic, ia tak mau melihat hal ini, juju ia takut.

"Heh… obatnya lupa ku minum…UH!" Natsu kemudian pingsan, sontak saja Lucy langsung berdiri dan memanggil paramedis. Paramedis kemudian bergegas menolong Natsu dan membawanya ke unit kesehatan. Lucy hanya bisa mengikutinya berharap Natsu segera sadar dan tersenyum kembali padanya.

**XXX**

Yuna melihat kearah jendela dan menunggu Natsu untuk datang, namun yang ada hanyalah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menikmati wahana.

"Yuna, cepat dimakan, nanti pancakenya dingin lo."ujar Gray pada Yuna yang sedari tadi melihat kearah jendela.

"Nunggu Papa." Ucapnya singkat menbuat Gray bungkam.

"Tapi kan Papa Yuki papa Yuna juga." Ujar Yuki protes. Namun tak ada jawaban dari Yuna. Yuki yang kemudian jengkel menjambak rambut Yuna dengan kasar.

"Auh!" Teriak Yuna dan hanya bisa memandang Yuki dengan marah. Yuki tersenyum penuh dengan kemenangan, Gray berusaha melerai Yuki dan Yuna.

"Yuki jangan jambak Yuna seenaknya dong!"

"Tapi Pa, Yuna kan sekarang Papanya bukan Om Natsu! Tapi Papa!" ujar Yuki, namun itu semua tak di gubris oleh Yuna. Yuna hanya bisa berharap agar Papanya segera kembali.

**XXX**

"Ng…" Natsu membuka matanya dan sesekali ia menerjap-nerjapkannya karena silau. Ia melihat kesisi kirinya dan mendapatkan Lucy tengah menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir. Natsu sedikit terkekeh dan kemudian menaruh lengan kanannya menutupi kedua matanya.

"Payah… kenapa aku bisa pingsan di hadapanmu ya? Kan nggak keren lagi." Ujar Natsu dengan terkekeh konyol dengan tingkahnya.

"Natsu, apa kau memaksakan dirimu untuk terus bekerja?" tanya Lucy.

"Ya, begitulah, pekerjaan nggak akan selesai kalo tetep didiemin." Ujar Natsu yang kini memandang Lucy.

"Kalau jadinya begini jangan memaksakannya." Ucap Lucy dengan nada bergetar. Natsu kemudian bangkit terduduk dan memandang Lucy.

"Hey… kulakukan ini untuk kalian." Ucapnya.

"Tapi kami bukan milikmu lagi, kau tak perlu terlalu baik untukku." Ujar Lucy yang kemudian menunduk dan tak terasa air matanya menetes.

"Luce…"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, aku tak—"

"Luce! Lihat aku!" Ujar Natsu yang dengan sukses mengalihkan pandangan Lucy kearah Natsu. Mata Natsu yang serius sukses mengunci pandangan Lucy.

"Tenanglah…" ujar Natsu. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, Natsu mendekatkan tubuhnya secara perlahan dan wajah mereka mulai kehilangan jarak, nafas mereka bertahutan, saat akan mencium Lucy, Natsu terhenti dan kemudian menjauhkan dirinya. Ia tahu ini salah, namun kenapa Lucy tak menarik dirinya?

"Yuna sudah menunggu." Ujar Natsu yang kemudian bangkit dan meninggalkan Lucy yang masih terduduk dengan heran dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Kenapa?"

* * *

"Yuna, maaf Papa lama" ujar Natsu yang kemudian disusul oleh pelukan dari Yuna.

"Nggak apa yang penting Papa kembali." Natsu lantas menaikan Yuna di pundaknya kemudian mereka melangkah keluar restaurant, tak lupa Natsu membayar pesanan Yuna agar tidak memberatkan Gray dan putrinya.

"Kalian mau kemana lagi?" tanya Lucy yang mereka temui di tengah perjalanan.

"Ya main dong, benarkan, Yuna?" tanya Natsu pada anaknya dan dibalas oleh anggukan antusias dari Yuna. Sebenarnya Lucy masih khawatir dengan kondisi Natsu, namun ia tahu bahwa Natsu tak mungkin mengecewakan Yuna, jadi ia hanya mengela nafas.

"Sebentar, itu ada krim di dekat mulut Yuna." Ujar Lucy yang lantas mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantong celananya.

"Eh, dimana Ma?" tanya Yuna diiringin dengan sentuhan tangannya didekat bibirnya. Natsu sedikit menekuk kakinya agar Lucy bisa menjangkau mulut Yuna. Dengan perlahan Lucy membersihkan sisa krim di dekat mulut anaknya itu.

**KLIK**

"Wah,wah, maaf mengganggu, boleh saya pakai foto ini untuk poster Fairy Land?" Ujar seorang staff Fairy Land pada Natsu dan Lucy.

"Eh foto yang mana?" uajr Natsu heran.

"Yang ini." Ujar staff itu menunjukan foto dimana Natsu sedang menekuk kakinya dan membiarkan Lucy membersihkan mulut Yuna dengan sapu tangannya, Yuna dan Lucy tersenyum tulus di foto itu dan kebetulan, Natsu dan Yuna menggunakanan salah satu merchandise dari Fairy Land. Dengan latar belakang Merry Go Round menambah nilai plus dari foto yang memang terfokus dengan mereka.

"Ini cocok sekali dengan tema Fairy Land, yang Happy Family Tourism Object." Jelas staff tersebut.

"Eh, tapi dia bukan suamiku." Ujar Lucy dengan kelabakan. Natsu dan Yuna hanya bisa tertawa.

"Hah? Masa? Padahal kalian serasi lo." Ujar staff tersebut.

"Jika foto itu mau dipakai, pakai saja, lagi pula sudah jarang ada moment seperti itu tadi." Ujar Natsu dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih! Nanti saya akan print-kan fotonya. Mau berapa banyak?" Tanya staff tersebut sumeringah.

"Dua saja cukup" ujar Natsu. Staff itu hanya mengangguk dan kemudian kembali keruang kerjanya.

"Natsu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ujar Lucy dengan muka yang merah padam. Natsu memandangnya dengan jahil dan hanya menunjuka kedua jarinya yang membentuk huruf V.

"Papa! Jadi main nggak?" Ujar Yuna yang mulai ngambek (lagi).

"Eh,oh, Tentu! Ayo!" Natsu kemudian meninggalkan Lucy yang masih bengong itu.

* * *

Hari beranjak sore, Natsu kemudian mengatarkan Yuna kembali pada Lucy. Namun…

"Lucy, aku cemburu." Ujar Gray pada Lucy. Lucy memandang Gray dengan tatapan heran.

"cemburu? Ya ampun Gray, kita tadi cuma ngomongin Yuna nggak lebih" ujar Lucy dengan serius.

"Iya tahu, tapi tetap saja, suami mana yang tidak cemburu saat melihat istrinya bersama dengan lelaki yang merupakan matan suaminya dan berduaan dengan jangka waktu 20 menit?"

"Gray sudahlah." Ujar Lucy yang kini menggendong Yuki yang tertidur Karena kecapekan itu.

"Aku harus menghukummu." Ujar Gray yang kemudian menarik Luna kedalam pelukannya dan kemudian menciumnya.

Natsu hanya memandang mereka. Sakit. Ya, sakit melihat orang yang kau cintai melakukan itu tepat dihadapanmu, namun ia tak punya hak untuk memisahkan mereka.

"Papa…"

"Ya?"

"Papa sedih lihat Mama sama Om Gray?"

"Yuna ngomong apa sih, Om Gray kan sekarang Papanya Yuna juga. Jadi panggil dia Papa ya?"

"Tapi Papa Yuna bukan Om Gray…"

"Yuna, Mama menikah dengan Om Gray berarti sekarang dia Papanya Yuna."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Ya karena memang seperti itu." Yuna hanya mengangguk dan kemudian memperkuat genggaman tangannya.

"Yuna, pulang sama Mama ya." Ujar Natsu yang masih tersenyum itu

"Papa, nanti kalo Yuna mau ketemu Papa gimana?" Ujar Yuna dengan menggenggam tangan Natsu yang masih menyamakan tingginya dengan Yuna itu.

"Papa akan selalu ada buat Yuna." Ujar Natsu. Yuna hanya mengangguk sedih, rasanya melepaskan tangan Natsu amatlah berat.

"Yuna, simpan saja foto itu, Papa juga akan simpan." Ujar Natsu sambil memberikan selembar foto yang staff Fairy Land ambil tadi.

"Yuna… pulang dulu Pa…" ujar Yuna yang kemudian berlari kearah Mamanya. Natsu melambaikan tangannya kearah mobil Gray dan dibalas oleh Yuna. Semakin jauh mobil Gray dari pandangan Natsu, semakin sakit hati Natsu menerima kenyataan bahwa hari ini akan segera berakhir, hari dimana ia bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan putrinya, dan dengan…

Lucy.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Yak akhirnya chapter 4 Update, dan baru bisa di update tanggal 20 jam 01:15 karena jaringan inet yang lemot =_=)v**

**Tanpa (A/N) dan tulisan 'To Be Continued' chapter 4 ini murni 3200 kata (OAO) waow…**

**Semoga berkenan, dan ditunggu chapter 5 nya, RnR kalo berkenan, terimakasih.**

**Regards**

**Bhion**


End file.
